ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Malicious
'Malicious '''is the third episode of Season 2 in Ben 23. Plot ''We start out with Malware still stone as Psychobos and Khyber walk over. (Khyber): This is the great Malware of legend. Pitiful. (Psychobos): D-d-don't m-mock my ch-ch-childhood hero. Err, childhood villain. (Khyber): You say you have a way to revive him. Show me. (Psychobos): O-of course. By using the power of the helix set on the right freq-q-quency I, Dr. Psychobos, shall revive the deadliest G-Galvanic Mechamorph in the g-galaxy. (Khyber): Corrupted Galvanic Mechomorph. (Psychobos): It simply makes him more powerful. Once you meet him, you will realise his power. (Khyber, grinning): We'll see about that. They place a hexagonal device on Malware, and a orange flash appears. Meanwhile, Ben is at Plumber training (Rainbow Rock): Rainbowwwzzz! (Rook): That is a terrible catchphrase, even for Revonnahgander standards. (Rainbow Rock): Why don't you think of one? (Rook): Uh...HGJ3. (Rainbow Rock): What? (Rook): That's your chemical structure. (Rainbow Rock): I knew that. Rainbow Rock shot lasers at Rook who dodged with ease. (Rainbow Rock): I totally knew that. (Rook): Ben, a question. (Rainbow Rock): Yeah? Rook kicks Rainbow Rock into a wall. (Rook): How many aliens can you transform into? Rainbow Rock transforms into Fireflower. (Fireflower): I never thought of how many. I have a lot. But I don't have the exact number. (Rook): Transform. (Fireflower): Ok. Fireflower transforms into Feedback then Rollaway then Jello Man then he times out. (Rook): Apperently non-stop transformations cause you to time out faster. An alarm blares and Magister Arnux runs in. (Arnux): Ben! Azmuth is requesting your presence. At Galvan Prime Ben and Rook are with Azmuth. (Azmuth): And when they went to investigate the Malware was gone. (Ben): I thought I turned him to stone. (Azmuth): And someone has changed him back. (Ben): Um, Azmuth. How many aliens do I have? (Azmuth): Unlocked at least sixty four or so. Out of all the aliens in the Omnitrix, 10,000,467, or more. (Ben): ... (Azmuth): You seem suprised. (Ben): I am. Unlock em' all please. (Azmuth): Um, no. (Ben): Aww. (Rook): Wait, Ben you told me you could transform into at least 90 aliens. (Ben): That is what we call lies. (Rook): I am aware of lies. (Azmuth): Arrrgghhhh! Your changing the subject. Malware is gone! (Rook): Azmuth is correct. We must learn how or why Malware disappeared. (Ben): On it! Ben transforms. (Dog-Nabbit): Rerrrgh! *licks Azmuth* *barks* (Azmuth): Ahhhhhhhh! It burns! (Rook): ...? (Azmuth): I mean. It's nasty? (Rook): ... Azmuth and Rook follow Dog-Nabbit as he sniffs towards where Malware used to be. They continue walking until they stop at the mouth a cave. Dog-Nabbit reverts. (Ben): I smelled something strange in there. (Azmuth): That cave is collapsing. I am not going in there! (Ben): Fine. We'll go alone. Suit up, Rook! Ben transforms. (Karate Bird): What the-? Who's this? (Rook): It resembles a flying creature from Earth. I believe it is called hawk. (Karate Bird): Yeah, whatever. Let's go in. They enter the cave. Rook turns his Proto-Tool into a flashlight. (Karate Bird): I didn't know your alien-weapon-thingy could do that. (Rook): It can do a lot more. So far, I have unlocked 60 functions, but there must be 10,000,467, or more. (Karate Bird): ...Weird deja vu experience. (Rook): Deja vu? (Katate Bird): *sigh* Let's keep moving. Suddenly, an electric blast hits Karate Bird, who fall down. (Psychobos): I s-s-smell fried chicken! (Karate Bird): Very funny. (Rook): Put your claws in the air! Karate Bird round house kicks Psychobos into a wall. (Karate Bird): Too easy! (???): Ben Tennyson, I have been waiting for a chance to see you again...then destroy you! Karate Bird turns around and sees Malware holding a squirming Rook. (Karate Bird): Malware! (Malware): Ready to off your sins? Malware grabs Karate Bird by the head and throws him into a wall he then chucks Rook off a cliff. (Karate Bird): Rook! Karate Bird reverts. (Ben): Noooooooooo!! Before Rook hits the ground he grabs a ledge and holds on. (Malware): You can't save your friend now. He is doomed! Ben transforms. (Seedshot): Seedshot! Seedshot grabs the Proto-Tool lying on the ground and grabs Rook. He gives Rook the Proto-Tool. (Malware): It was fun playing. Then a distant noise is heard it gets louder and louder. Khyber and Dr. Psychobos join Malware as they enter the cave which takes off. Seedshot times out. (Ben): I want a cave ship! Later back at Azmuth's lab. (Azmuth): This impossible. I made sure Malware could not be freed, and yet. Unless, someone used terrvok 92. Which can only be found on- (Rook): Encephalonus IV! (Azmuth): We must stop Malware at all costs! (Ben): Then it's uh, hero time? I guess THE END Characters *Ben *Rook *Magister Arnux Aliens Used *Rainbow Rock *Fireflower *Feedback (Dimension 23) (cameo) *Rollaway (cameo) *Jello Man (cameo) *Dog-Nabbit *Karate Bird (first appearance) *Seedshot (first appearance) Villains *Malware *Dr. Psychobos *Khyber Category:Episodes Category:Ben 23 Category:Season 2